


My Little Hippo

by senbeikun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because I had a married Keitor, Engaged Keitor, Keitor Exchange 2018, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vampire Hunter Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbeikun/pseuds/senbeikun
Summary: Prompt: "Consensual Vampire AU. Lotor is a gentleman vampire and Keith is his favorite human. Lotor woos Keith with a handmade Hippo plush with mismatch eyes and random color spots on the body. Keith accepts both the present and Lotor’s proposal."
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Parted curtains quietly fluttered as the wind blew, windows wide open letting a purple bat with a white streak on his head easily fly in. As soon as he settled on the duvet, his shadow cast by the light coming from the yellowish full moon on the wall steadily grew and transformed from an adult bat’s to that of a full-grown man sitting on the edge of the bed. He was clad in a black suit that contrasted with his long silver hair neatly combed back save for a thin bundle of strands falling down the side of his face. And though there was a round antique mirror facing his way, his reflection did not show up in it at all. His face softened when he looked down at the person sleeping.

The man on the bed had a small face and dark mullet locks- strands sticking to his forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat. His face seemed contorted in pain and labored breathing escaped from his slightly parted lips. As if feeling his presence, pale eyelids opened revealing the most beautiful violet orbs the vampire had ever seen in his long existence.

“Lotor? What are you doing here?” The purple-eyed boy uttered groggily, barely louder than a whisper.

“I came to check on you. I heard you’ve been reckless again, my dear Keith.” Lotor replied, tucking dark locks that had clung to Keith’s forehead behind his ear. He then pressed his palm on Keith’s forehead.

“Your hands are cold. Feels nice.”

“You have a fever.”

“I’m okay. It’s probably just from the wounds, but I’ve already bandaged them.”

Keith tried to sit up but the taller man stopped him, putting his hands on his shoulder and gently pushing him to lie back down.

“You don’t have to get up. Now let me see what happened to you.”

Lotor pulled the blanket off Keith, making the boy slightly shiver. He had scrapes and bruises in his arms. There was gauze loosely wrapped on his right thigh, which was starting to fall apart and the edges of its tape was peeling off. Lotor frowned.

“Who did this?”

Keith let out a weak chuckle.

“It’s better if I don’t tell you. For their sake. Besides, they’ve already been brought to the Council for questioning.”

“You know me too well, my sweet.” Lotor sighed, soft smile playing on his lips. “Fine. For now let’s get you cleaned up. Put your hands around my neck.”

“Why?”  
  


“Because your bandaging skills are, unfortunately, not up to par with your vampire policing skills.” Lotor replied wryly.

“Not that. I mean why do I have to put my hands around your neck?”

“Because I need to take you to the bathroom, unless you prefer that I wash your wounds in bed? However, I can’t guarantee it won’t get wet in the process. Besides, if you want to get your bed dirty there are… _other ways_ we can do it.” Lotor finished his sentence with a wink.

Pouting, Keith slapped the wide purple forehead.

“Pervert. I can walk. I have legs, you know.”

“I can see that. And they’re beautiful. But unfortunately one of them isn’t in the best shape. Or would you rather do a handstand? We’ve been dating for half a decade but that’s something I have yet to see you do.”

Grunting, Keith reluctantly wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck as the taller man scooped him up.

“Did you lose weight? I swear you’re heavier than this.”

“Look, we’ve been busy. And how you can tell so easily? That’s creepy.”

“Your boyfriend’s a _vampire_. Don’t you think it’s a little too late to be saying that now?”

-x-

Deep in one of the densest forests in the world stands a private villa. Surrounded by towering trees, the sun’s rays can barely penetrate the thick layers of leaves. Looking up high in the sky provided but a vague sense of time.

Inside the master’s bedroom on a four-post bed, Lotor was lying on his side, chin resting on one hand as the other traced the profile of Keith’s sleeping face with his finger without directly touching so as to not wake him up. When the dozing boy finally stirred, Lotor grinned and traced his finger from between Keith’s closed eyes, down the bridge of his nose all the way to its tiny tip, and then lazily drew circles on his cheek.

Keith opened his eyes, and his purple gaze stared groggily at the ceiling for a moment before wandering around to take in his surroundings. He frowned when he finally realized he was not at his own little house in the village.

“Lotorrrrr” He groaned, scowling at the person lying next to him.

The vampire simply smiled at the young lad, pearly white fangs showing.

“And good morning to you too, Love.”

“Why did you bring me here? Your place is too far from my village. How am I gonna make it to work on time?”

His words instantly wiped the smile off Lotor’s face.

“Work. You’re talking about work in your condition? How do you suppose you can take on vampires if you can’t even stand, let alone walk?” Lotor flicked Keith’s forehead.

“But I expected no less of you, which is precisely why I brought you here. Also, I have already contacted Allura and told her you will be spending the next few days with me until your wounds heal. She said to let you know the head vampire hunter Shiro has forbidden you from working until your complete recovery.”

Keith sighed.

“Fine. But I still think you’re all making too big a deal out of this.” He conceded, smiling ruefully.

Sighing, Lotor sat up. He took Keith’s hand and looked straight into his vibrant violet eyes as he spoke. His tone was gentle yet firm.

“Keith, do you really understand what happened last night? Your fever was not from some mere infection in your wounds. It was venom steadily spreading through your body from the weapon your opponent used. Had I not been able to suck it out, you won’t even be here in front of me anymore.” Face contorting into a pained look, Lotor held the smaller hand in his a little tighter. “Even _I_ failed to sense it right away. It wasn’t until you started convulsing in your sleep and your marks appeared that I noticed it. Had I really left you when you asked me to…”

Keith pulled his hand away then wrapped his arms around Lotor, caressing his hair.

“It’s okay, Lotor. I’m right here. I’m okay. I’m safe now, thanks to you.”

Lotor did not say anything and simply hugged him tighter.

“If you really don’t want to lose me again, you know there’s only one way,” Keith said, voice pleading.

Deeply taking in Keith’s scent, Lotor’s eyes drifted close as a tingle ran down his spine. Upon opening his eyes again his pupils turned blood red. Tucking the strands of hair with his fingers to expose the ivory color of Keith’s neck, he opened his mouth and inched closer, fangs bared. He jerked his head away and exhaled sharply.

Keith’s eyes widened when Lotor backed away before his head fell, disappointment all over his face. Lotor’s heart panged at the sight of dark locks covering his purple eyes- which he was certain was filled with sadness. Keith lay back down on the bed, his back towards Lotor. The vampire grabbed his hand, planted a long, firm kiss on back of his fingers, and whispered as he let go.

“We talked about this before. I’m sorry, Keith.”

-x-

They spent Keith’s first few days in his villa in companionable silence or short, trivial conversations. Most of the time Keith took naps to let his body heal while Lotor sat beside him, reading thick, hard-bound books, swiping away on his smartphone, or just watching him sleep. By the end of the week, Keith was able to walk without limping and needing to hold on to Lotor for support albeit minimally.

One morning, they were out in the garden when Lotor’s butler came with three-tiered serving platters on a silver cart. He set one down for each of them, and Lotor smiled upon seeing Keith’s eyes light up with a childlike gleam as he looked at all the food nicely arranged. On the lowest tier were finger sandwiches- from simple ham & cheese and tuna mayo to the more elaborate ones such as pancetta frittata with arugula, roast beef, and Iberico pork with truffles. On the middle tier were bread and jam, scones and butter, meat pies, and other savory pastries. And on the top tier were dessert tarts, cookies, and chocolates of all kinds. He poured freshly brewed tea for them before excusing himself. 

“Your reward, for being a good boy and staying put. I’m actually surprised you didn’t try to run away this time,” Lotor said.

“There weren’t any emergency calls. Plus the sooner my wound heals, the sooner I can get back to work.” Keith shrugged as he reached for a finger sandwich.

Lotor felt an eyebrow twitch.

_‘Bastard. You really were planning to run away had there been a distress call.’_ He inwardly cursed, sighing in defeat. Then he added _‘but I guess that’s part of the package I fell for’_.

“When you’re finished, let’s go for a drive. Is there somewhere you’d like to go?”

Keith paused in thought for a moment then answered with a smile. “Yeah. There is one.”

After they finished their meal they went to the entrance where the butler was waiting with Lotor’s black Ferrari. As Keith got into the car the master of the house took the keys from his loyal butler and they drove out of his villa. The car pulled up in front of a rusty gate left open, with vines wrapped around it. Inside was a bungalow, faded paint chipping off its walls, its doors left ajar and windows with glass broken or completely gone. Keith opened the door and went inside.

“Is this the orphanage you told me about? The one you and the other vampire hunters used to visit before?” Lotor asked, taking in the sight of the sofas and chairs with torn covers around a low wooden table with an empty flower vase.

“Yeah. This is where I grew up.” Keith smiled, voice filled with nostalgia. “Even after I got my own place, I still came here a lot. When Hunk found out he started tagging along and even made meals for everyone. Pidge came to fix broken toys while Matt made new ones. Lance played with the kids and they loved him. And Shiro taught them how to read and write. But after I started training with the Blades, and missions got a little more complicated…”

“… and enemies were bigger and badder you thought it best to stay away for their protection.” Lotor finished his sentence for him. 

“I just didn’t want them to get involved. It’s not their fight.”

As he watched Keith look around the common room, Lotor mused that he seemed like he was trying to etch every inch of the place into his memory.

“Anyway, I heard from Pidge that through Allura and Coran’s help they managed to find permanent homes for the orphans here. The old couple managing this place decided to retire as well, so last year it was closed down. I just wanted to come here one last time and…”

Before Keith could finish whatever he was going to say, his eyes widened at the photos left above the brick fireplace. He blew off the dust, quickly brushing the rest of the dirt away with the tips of his fingers. It was the picture of a group of kids smiling, arms on each other’s shoulders, save for one little boy who stood a little away from them. He was the smallest of the lot, and held a purple stuffed animal that was half his size in his tiny little arms.

“I can’t believe this is still here.”

“The little one must be you. Didn’t grow much, huh?”

Keith looked at him with drooping eyes.

“What’s this hideous creature you’re holding?”

“Hid…! Okay, it’s called a hippopotamus. They might seem gentle and docile from afar, especially when submerged in water with only half of their face showing, but they’re very territorial. They can run faster than humans and has a bite strong enough to kill other animals when defending their babies! Aren’t they cool?!”

Lotor blinked, too surprised to speak. He had never heard Keith speak so passionately about something before nor seen his eyes sparkle like they did at the moment. Were these hippo-things truly that amazing?

“I’ve never seen it at your house, however. Have you put it away?”

Keith’s face fell at Lotor’s words.

“This orphanage caught fire once when I was still here. No one died, but… we lost a lot of things. My hippo was one of them. Things happened after that and I left. I was wandering the streets and was close to starving to death when Shiro found me. He took me in and trained me to become a vampire hunter. Not long after that, we met and the rest is history.”

“Ah yes… I remember it well.” Lotor felt nostalgia wash over him as he thought back on the night they first met. “The first time we crossed swords, you were still a hunter trained to kill vampires on sight. But on that same night, you found a little wounded bat, brought him home, and cared for his wounds until he could fly again. When I showed you my true form, that was also when I saw the marks all over your body for the first time. You were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“Even though I have these marks that no one can explain?”

“ _Because_ you have those marks. Besides, you once told me that your father said your mother had them too. And those marks seem to only manifest when you’re in danger. Perhaps in a way it has been protecting you.”

Keith walked closer to Lotor and reached for his hand.

“After meeting you, I learned that not all vampires are bad. There are good ones out there who don’t look at humans as just a food source. But I guess it’s hypocritical of me to say that. After all, I should know more than anyone else how it feels to be ostracized just because you’re different.”

Lotor brought Keith’s hands to his lips and kissed the back of his fingers.

“You’ve been fighting hard with the Blades to prove that time and again to humans and vampires alike. Even if it means constantly putting your life at risk… from both sides. You’re doing great, Keith.”

-x-

The next day, while on a short business trip to another city, Lotor went inside a small vintage toy store. The bell above the shop jingled as he opened and closed the door behind him. Inside were an interesting mix of nostalgic children’s favorites such as snow globes, music boxes, rocking horses, board games, porcelain dolls, and at the corner table he spotted a large gray hippo doll with round bright green eyes next to an unlit gas lamp. He walked closer to it and picked up the plush doll.

“You’ve got good eyes, sir,” said the young man running the store. He had curly orange locks and a freckly face. He was much bigger than Keith, but probably not that much older than the boy. “That doll is from the East. Its eyes are made of real jades.”

“I’ll take it. A dear friend of mine lost his when he was a child. I was hoping to buy him a new one. But why it’s popular among children I would never understand.”

The store owner chuckled.

“True that, sir. I did know one kid who used to have one. He was so attached to it, they were inseparable. Until one day, the orphanage we grew up in caught fire. He braved the fire to retrieve it, so it really must have been that important to him. But… I was trapped inside too. I twisted my ankle and when he saw me, he chose to help me get out. Sorry, I really shouldn’t ramble to a customer.”

“No, no. Do go on. I’m curious to hear more.”

“We barely made it out before the whole thing collapsed. The other kids and I didn’t really get along that well with him to begin with, so I was surprised he even bothered to save me. I was grateful, until some strange marks appeared on his body as we were surrounded by fire. It frightened me. _He_ frightened me. And after saving my life, I repaid him by shoving him away and calling him a monster.” With a look of shame and regret, he mumbled. “That was some way to show gratitude…” The lad scratched his fluffy head, smiling bitterly. “I was just a kid, y’know? After a good night’s sleep and a bit of talking to from the adults in the orphanage I realized what he had done for me. I went through the rubble to try and find his precious doll. It was torn and burnt in a lot of places but, hey, I salvaged what I could. I’m still hoping to give it back to him someday if I ever see him again.”

“Give it to me.”

“Eh?”

Lotor held the shorter man’s shoulders firmly.

“Please, sell it to me, I’m willing to pay for it. Name your price.”

The man’s blue eyes widened.

“It can’t be… Do you know Keith?!”

“Yes, he’s the friend I was talking about.”

“Wait here. It’s in my room upstairs.”

The young man quickly ran up and came back down carrying a rather large stuffed animal, a purple hippopotamus. It was already torn in most places, limbs coming off, and burnt in some areas. And its buttons for eyes were hanging by a thread.  
  


“Take it, please.” The man’s voice quivered as he choked, before tears started falling off his eyes. “Tell him I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If it weren’t for him, I probably wouldn’t even be around anymore. Please give him my thanks.”

After composing himself, the store owner wiped his tears and apologized for showing an unsightly side of himself to a customer.

“I’ll wrap it right away so you can take it home.”

-x-

“… Acxa. When I told you to come with my father’s heirloom ring that I left in the main house I asked you to bring that. Only that.”

Sitting across from Lotor was a lady in a business suit, her hair elegantly tied in a bun save for lose strands of hair falling down the side of her face.

“Aww come on, Lotor. We’ve all been friends since our school days, don’t be a stranger! So are you finally proposing to Keith?!” a petite, bubbly half-vampire piped in excitedly.

“You didn’t think we’d miss out on all the fun did you? Come on, give us all the juicy details.” A tall half vampire with a large build banged on the table grinning widely, oblivious to the surprised looks thrown their way by everyone around them in the small and cozy pub.

“Ezor, no.” Lotor said to the cheerful little lass, then turned his attention to the taller lady “Which means there are no details to share, Zethrid.”

Acxa looked puzzled as she handed the little red velvet box over to Lotor. Lotor opened it and inside was a ring with a bright red stone the size of a small marble cut in half.

“Ahh, the Blood Stone.” Zethrid spoke, eyes wide with awe. “According to legends it contains the blood of the first vampire. Whoever has it is said to be protected, and those who know how can even harness its power.”

“That’s just an old folk tale, Zethrid.”Acxa replied, shaking her head. “So just what do you plan to do with it, Lotor?”

“Break it.”

“Excuse me?” Ezor gasped.

“Acxa, I want you to take it to the best jeweler in town. Have them take the stone off the ring.”

“Are you sure?” Acxa pressed on.

“Yes, I have made up my mind.”

“You’re crazy. I’m not hearing the rest of this.” Zethrid stood up and moved to the bar. Ezor followed suit, but not before giving Lotor a betrayed look. “You’re _this_ close to happiness, and you’re letting it slip away! I can’t believe you.”

Narti, who had been quietly sitting there with Kova on her lap, wordlessly stood up and followed the other two.

“Wah!! Where did you come from?”

“She was always there, Zethrid.” Lotor sighed.

Acxa followed their retreating back then shifted her gaze back to Lotor.

“Lotor… Does this have something to do with what happened to Keith a few days ago? He also asked us not to tell you but I guess you found out.”

“I have my ways, Acxa. Besides, when I got close to Keith I knew I was also bringing him a lot closer to all the dangers that come with who I am. With _what_ I am. Sooner or later, those who are after this damned stone would learn about him and try to use him against me. But they don’t know what they’re messing with.”

“Indeed. He _is_ feisty, that little one. So why have you not bitten him yet?”

“Oh I have, plenty of times. He gets mad every time I leave marks in places people can see, but what to do. I quite like letting people know he’s taken.”

“Nice try.” Acxa replied nonchalantly. “But you know that’s not what I mean, Lotor.”

“Is not wanting to pass on the curse of being ‘our kind’ to him not enough reason?”

Acxa sighed.

“Lotor, look at it this way. You’re only half. Even if you were a pure blood that still doesn’t mean biting him will make him immortal. And you know better than anyone that Keith understands it most certainly will not make him a monster. Turning him into one of us just means he’ll be living longer than normal people. And you’ll be with him longer than what his human lifespan can offer. Think about it.”

Lotor sighed, shaking his head but smiling.

“Ever the level-headed one, Acxa. I’m glad I can always count on you to clear my head.”

“So I guess I don’t have to take _that_ to the jeweler anymore?”

Acxa pointed to the red box on Lotor’s hand. But to her surprise, he tossed it to her. When Acxa looked at him inquisitively, the vampire simply smirked.

“Yes you do. But a slight change of plans. Ask them for the finest amethyst in their inventory.”

-x-

The sound made by rustling leaves and snapping twigs under their feet with each step they took was the only thing that could be heard as they walked through the hiking trail. Earlier that day, Lotor told asked Keith if he could join him for camping, as they have not had the chance to do that for a while. Astronomers have also predicted a blood red moon, and the vampire said he knew the perfect site to set up camp where they would also have a great view of the sky.

The path they followed led them to the top of a hill, where there was a small gazebo that offered a perfect view of the calm lake down at the foot of the hill surrounded by mountains. There was no other structure on the flat peak, and nothing obscured the glorious view of the heavens painted with gradations of blue, yellow, orange, and red by dusk that soon turned into a deep black blanket above them littered with stars. The full moon- looking bigger than usual and perfectly round- hung low in the sky. And that night, it was wrapped in a crimson glow making it look more mysterious and breathtaking than usual.

After setting down their backpacks and putting up their tent, they spread out a picnic mat on the grass where Keith lay using Lotor’s lap as pillow. Lotor looked down on Keith as the younger man’s gaze was fixed on the sky, and whose fair face was soft and relaxed. He ran his long fingers through the dark mullet locks.

“Hey, I thought we were here to admire the stars. Why aren’t you looking at them?”

“I am. I can see them in your eyes.”

Keith chuckled.

“Come with me, I want to show you something,” said the vampire.

They got up and Lotor led Keith to the gazebo. Keith’s eyes widened in awe.

“Wow…” was the only word that escaped his lips as he took in the sight in front of him. The still waters of the lake below reflected the celestial bodies like a mirror. And being right in the middle of the stars above and the stars below made him feel like he was out in space.

While Keith was lost in the out-of-this-world scenery in front of him, Lotor took out from his back pack the very reason he took Keith out there. He kept it behind him as he walked, which proved to be futile as the other boy did not look back even once until he was standing right behind him. He took Keith’s hand and gently spun him around.

Lotor took a step back and got down on one knee.

He then slowly revealed what he was hiding behind him. Keith’s eyes widened in recognition as Lotor extended it towards him. It was a Hippo plush with torn areas stitched up with different-colored threads, patches with tasteful patterns sewn over its burnt areas, and two mismatched eyes. 

“My Hippo… But how?! Why?! I lost this in the fire a long time ago.”

“There was a man who wished to repay your kindness. You saved a life, Keith. He searched for this and kept it as his way of saying thanks. He also wanted to say sorry.”

Keith looked down on him, face glowing with a smile brimming with gratefulness. As Keith reached for his beloved doll and gingerly held it with both hands, Lotor covered his hands with his own- fingers bandaged here and there. Throwing caution to the wind, the vampire steeled his resolve and let the words out before he backed out- as he had done many times before.

“Keith. May I bite you?”

Keith froze. Lotor expected that much. But what happened after, he never anticipated even in his wildest dreams. Tears quietly rolled down his cheeks from his violet orbs.

“Your eyes gleam so beautifully right now it puts even the highest grade of amethyst I had sewn on this doll to shame.”

Caressing the hippo’s face with his fingers, Lotor said “Look Keith, one eye is purple, just like yours. The other is red. It’s a gem that has been passed down from generation to generation in our family, and now I give it to you.” His hand stopped over Keith’s then he held the younger man’s hand. “Just like this hippo, I am not pure, I am not perfect. But this me- with all my flaws and imperfections- I offer to you. To the you I never knew, and to the you I have yet to know. If you wish to accept me, and everything that comes with who and what I am.”

Keith fell on his knees and touched Lotor’s cheek as his other arm held the hippo tightly.

“I’ve only ever seen myself as a monster, but you called me beautiful. How can I say no?”

Feeling a tingling sensation travel down his spine, breathing faster, Lotor pushed the longer strands of hair covering Keith’s neck as he opened his mouth and bared his fangs.

**_“I am yours. And you are mine.”_ **

The words came out of his mouth like a whispered prayer before he dug his teeth deep into Keith’s skin. He felt the smaller boy stiffen in his arms but he held him tight. He felt as if all his energy, his entire being, his very soul was being poured into Keith as he sucked the boy’s blood, relishing every drop. He let go as soon as the binding ritual was finished and cupped Keith’s face.

Keith was panting heavily, from his open mouth Lotor could see tiny little fangs coming out, and his fiery eyes had turned blood red. From his nape, to his neck, and all the way to his cheeks, the purple marks in his body glowed. But it gradually subsided, and so did his fangs and the crimson color of his eyes. Keith kept his eyes locked on Lotor’s as his gasps calmed to even breaths.

“It is done.” Lotor smiled, planting a tender kiss on Keith’s forehead.

“ _Finally_ ” Keith sighed as he grabbed Lotor’s collar, pulled him close, and captured his lips. Then he promptly passed out, his beloved Hippo with colorful patches and mismatched eyes safely cradled in his arms.

-x-

A Florence flask set atop what looked like an ordinary ring stand except for an alchemic circle drawn on its base had boiling brown liquid inside. Lotor swiped on his tablet, typed something, then dropped a blue marble inside. When the liquid turned crystal clear, he grinned triumphantly as if he saw the result he was hoping for. 

As he turned off the burner there was a knock on the door before it slid open and Acxa came in.

“Lotor, Keith is here. I told him to come up since it’s already well past work hours, but he said he’ll wait outside in case you’re still busy.”

Ezor peered over Acxa’s shoulder. “Aw, are you guys going on a date?”

“Of course they are!” Zethrid yelled from behind.

“Do the three of you ever separate?” Lotor raised his eyebrows at them. “I’m going now. Don’t let anyone touch anything in my lab.”

Just then, his tablet rang and the icon on the screen showed there was an incoming call. He pressed the answer button and a sinister looking vampire smirked at him.

“Is this the boy, Lotor? This is your mate, isn’t he?”

He flipped the camera towards Keith, who sitting on a bench on the sidewalk by the main entrance of Lotor’s modern-day alchemy office tower. Judging from the video, the vampire was just about a couple of meters away from where Keith was.

“As you can see, I’m not too far from him. Tell me where the Blood Stone is, or the boy dies.”

“Do not come any closer to him.”

“And the stone?”

The vampire took a step forward.

“I _said_ do not come any closer.”

The vampire took a few more steps.

“Still not talking? Then you’ve made your choice.”

And the line was cut off.

Lotor and the others immediately changed into bats and flew out the window, diving down the tower as fast as they could. They saw the man approach Keith but before he could strike the much smaller boy, Keith spun around, unsheathed his Luxite dagger, and blocked him off. They exchanged blows, and when the rogue vampire realized he was no match, he went berserk and charged towards a mother and child passing by.

The vampire hunter swiftly ran after him, slid to trip him and pinned him to the ground, awakened luxite blade pressed on his neck. The woman quickly picked up her child and ran to the opposite direction. Not long after, other vampire hunters in the area came running and took the culprit away.

As soon as Lotor and the others touched down they morphed back into their human forms. Ezor’s jaw dropped. Zethrid whistled. Acxa looked at him incredulously.

Lotor shrugged.

“I did warn that idiot not to come near my darling. I wasn’t saying it for Keith’s sake.”

Smiling proudly, he walked towards Keith.

“Hey, Love.”

_‘My dear ancestors. I hope you’re not disappointed I bestowed our heirloom stone to a little Hippo. They might seem gentle and docile from afar, but they are certainly far more agile and strong enough to kill other wild beasts…’_

_‘And as it turns out, even wild vampires.’_

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The idea of Hippo with mismatched eyes shot an arrow straight to my heart, so forgive me if I went a little wild. It just had to have some significance to it!
> 
> Reposted. I completely forgot I even still had this when I was cleaning up my files ahaha. For those who are reading this again, and those reading for for the first time, thank you so much for giving it your precious time! If it made your day even a little better, then I’m happy :D
> 
> Check out the deleted scene, which I decided to add on anyway because why not~


	2. My Little Hippo deleted scene - SOLs

The vampire hunters’ headquarters was a castle surrounded by mountains and trees so tall even the tallest turrets and towers remain concealed both from the ground and up in the sky. Outside the moat which encircled it lied a modern-looking city juxtaposing the medieval-looking structure. The only entrance connecting the city to the castle was a drawbridge.

A black Ferrari drove through the bridge before pulling over at the main entrance. Lotor got out and tossed the keys to the waiting valet. He then went up a short flight of stairs and went through the huge wooden doors. How medieval the structure looked from outside belied the brightly lit, contemporary corporate interior equipped with the latest technology. At the very center of the lobby was a wide glass-etched sign that read SOL Headquarters. To the right were elevators with transparent walls. And to the left was the bustling reception counter.

Lotor walked towards the counter and spoke to a girl with long, golden brown locks neatly tied to the side and big, round glasses.

“Hey Pidge. I’d like to speak to Allura, if she has a moment.”

“'Morning, Lotor! She knew you’d come after what happened to Keith last night. Go right up to her office.” Pidge said, knowing smile in place.

“I see. Thank you.”

He got on the elevator, and as it was going up a small screen by the door played an introductory video about the place.

“Welcome to the Secret Operatives of Light’s base. Established centuries ago by the Blade of Marmora, a top-secret organization that remains a mystery even to this day, we strive to keep the balance and peaceful co-existence between humans and vampires.”

_‘It’s quite ironic when you think of how weak and frail humans are compared to vampires or witches and wizards and the like. And yet, during the witch burning age they brought almost all those who possess powers beyond their comprehension to extinction, forcing those who remained to go into hiding.’_ Lotor mused, snapping out of his thoughts when the elevator arrived at the top floor of the princess’ tower. 

He walked inside the princess’ office, where three other men were already inside- a tall, buff dark-haired man with a white streak in his hair that looked out of place, a lanky tanned teenager, and the guy beside him with an orange bandana. The princess herself looked chic in her pink business suit and long, flowing white hair.

“Hello Lotor, we’ve been expecting you.”

“Hello Allura. I suppose we can cut to the chase then. Please give me all the details. What exactly happened to Keith that left him injured and feverish last night?”

“Wait, what? He was injured?!” The lanky one gasped, eyes wide.

“Lance.”

“But Shiro. Why didn’t he say so?! And he even took out more vampires than all of us combined!”

“ _Lance_. Just let Allura talk first.”

“It’s just as Lance said, Lotor.” The princess spoke this time. “We had no idea he was hurt until after we got back to the base and he momentarily passed out. He regained consciousness right away and said he was fine enough to go home, even though he was limping. But not before making me promise to tell you only what happened, and leave out the ‘who’ part.”

“We were only supposed to investigate curious teenagers who were trying out a demon summoning ritual.” Lance began.

“But the Blades received intel that it was more than that, apparently an underground society delving in black magic was involved, and that’s where Keith comes in. This wasn’t something SOLs could handle alone, we needed the help of a Blade.” Shiro continued.

“And it’s great that he was there. Because our stakes and garlic were completely useless.” Hunk piped in.

“He’s right." Allura nodded "Only Keith was able to fight. So he told us to get the frightened teenagers away from there as he fought the demons himself and performed a counter-ritual to send them back. Us SOLs specialize in fighting rogue vampires who break the Blood Agreement- we strive to make sure that no vampire will ever bite humans without their consent, and no human will ever needlessly hunt down a vampire ever again. Beyond vampires- only the Blades can handle the more complicated cases. They’re especially trained and their weapons are made of a mysterious sacred ore called Luxite that can cut down even the most powerful demons.”

"I see," Lotor looked pensive. "Anyway, thanks for filling me in on the details. I have to get back before Keith wakes up."

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took this part out because I know myself… I would’ve just kept going on and on and the fic wouldn’t end. Which I don’t mind, except at that time I also needed to work on my Keitor Big Bang fic as well while it was Golden Week in Japan. This was, after all, just a pinch hit fic xD Nevertheless I had a looot of fun working on it because GOSH I LOVE KEITOR OKAY.
> 
> I might expand on this Vampire Lotor and SOL Keith more later on, if I get enough inspiration ^^ For now, please have this for what it’s worth(???).


End file.
